the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Mode Diary (MFM)
The show details for this Universe Mode can be found here. 'Introduction' This page will cover everything regarding my WWE 2K17 Universe Mode (which I will hopefully find the motivation to continue into WWE 2K18). You may find that this Universe Mode has many similiarities with my old one on the 2K Forums ,but I'm enjoying playing this one much more which can't be a bad thing! For those not familiar with my Universe Mode Thread on the 2K Forums, the general idea is that I've taken over the WWE (there is no backstory to that, though I may try to think of one in the future) I book Raw and Smackdown Live, (the computer books NXT for the most part). I book all the matches,promos and rivalries.Some matches I will play to control the storyline,and some I will let the computer play. I used HyperBaller's and DCAllAmerican's WWE 2K17 spreadsheet to give everyone realistic attributes, abilities, skills, personality traits, and I used their in-game sliders. The link to the spreadsheet can be found in the Credits section. Also, I think I will make a separate page for the roster soon as it's taking up too much space here. Thank you for taking the time to visit this page,and please let me know of any questions or concerns. All feedback is appreciated be it positive or negative. Do you like Raw or Smackdown Live better? Which of my storylines do you like the most? Any suggestions? 'Calendar' This Universe Mode begins at the 2017 Battleground/Great Balls Of Fire PPV. Every single PPV is cross-branded due to the rivalry system not working properly when I replicate the actual PPV schedule,though that could change in 2K18 since 2K has added "Brand Split Support" to Universe Mode,whatever that means. Anyways,I combined the Battleground and Great Balls of Fire PPVs into the "Battleground Supershow" a 14-match PPV (Yes, that's more than this year's Summerslam). There will be an NXT Takeover before every Big Four PPV. 'PPV Schedule' April: Payback May: Extreme Rules June: Money in the Bank July: Battleground August: Summerslam September: Backlash October: No Mercy November: Survivor Series December: Roadblock (End of the Line) January:Royal Rumble February:Elimination Chamber March: WrestleMania 'Weekly Schedule' Monday: Raw Tuesday: Smackdown Live Wednesday: NXT 'Network Specials' 'Past' The 205 Live / UK Invitational This WWE Network Special didn't happen on a specific date,it was the first taste of what my Universe Mode would be like and it was done in Exhibition Mode. Since I figured I wouldn't be able to keep up with neither the Cruiserweight division nor the UK Division I retired both titles and had an 8 man Cruiserweight tournament and a Fatal 4 Way with 4 of the biggest names from the UK Division. The winners of the tournament and the 4-Way will face off at some point in the future. The winner of that match will get a singles championship match of his choice (any title). Those who didn't win the competition will either be released or signed to NXT (Except for Aries and Neville who were already signed to Raw) The Cruiserweight Tournament was won by Neville who defeated Austin Aries in the final. The Fatal 4-Way was won by Tyler Bate pinning Pete Dunne.Trent Seven and Mark Andrews were the other 2 competitors in the match. The Neville vs Tyler Bate match has yet to happen and will be announced ahead of time. 'Future / Planned ' The WWE Draft I'm still not sure whether I want to do a Draft once a year or a Superstar Shakeup every few months,however if I do decide to do a draft I feel like it would be in the time period between September and December. Clash of Champions A special live event where Raw's champions fight Smackdown Live's Champions. WWE vs Universal, United States vs Intercontinental, etc. Perhaps this could be incorporated into the Survivor Series PPV or replace it? Beast in the East A televised live event based around Brock Lesnar's appearance, much like the real one. 'History' July Battleground Supershow PRE-SHOW 1.Sami Zayn defeated Mike Kanellis 2.Big Cass defeated Enzo Amore MAIN CARD 3.Seth Rollins defeated Bray Wyatt 4.Charlotte defeated Becky Lynch,Natalya,Tamina,Lana and Carmella (#1 Contender's Battle Royal) 5.Cesaro & Sheamus defeated the Hardy Boyz (Raw Tag Team Championship) 6.John Cena defeated Rusev 7.Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss via countout (Raw Women's Championship) 8.The Miz defeated Dean Ambrose (Intercontinental Championship) 9.The Usos defeated the New Day (Smackdown Tag Team Championship) 10.Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin 11.Kevin Owens defeated AJ Styles 12.Randy Orton defeated Jinder Mahal © (WWE Championship Steel Cage) 13.Braun Strowman defeated Roman Reigns (Last Man Standing) 14.Brock Lesnar defeated Samoa Joe (Universal Championship) _______________________________________________________________________________________ August Week 1 Raw Kurt Angle comes out and announces that Braun Strowman was injured in his Battleground match,but will be back in time for SummerSlam and announces that Brock Lesnar will defend his Universal Championship in a Fatal 4-Way match against Strowman, Samoa Joe and Roman Reigns. 1.Austin Aries defeated Apollo Crews (with Titus O'Neil) The Miz calls out Jason Jordan (Miz TV). Miz attacks Jordan and a 6 man tag team match is announced for later on in the show. (Jordan,Rollins,Ambrose vs Miz,Bo Dallas,Axel) 2.Cesaro & Sheamus defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno 3.The Revival got an upset victory over the Hardy Boyz 4.Team Jordan defeated the Miztourage with Dean Ambrose pinning Curtis Axel 5.Nia Jax defeated Dana Brooke Sasha Banks called out Alexa Bliss and the rematch is made official for Summerslam. 6.Finn Balor defeated Bray Wyatt. Bray tried to attack Finn after the match but Finn sent him flying out of the ring. 7.Samoa Joe defeated Roman Reigns (Falls Count Anywhere). Roman passed out in the Coquina Clutch after missing a Spear at ringside. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Smackdown Live Shane McMahon comes out and announces that will be taking place on the show,one of them being a Fatal 4-Way #1 Contender's Match for Randy Orton's WWE Championship (Jinder Mahal vs AJ Styles vs Baron Corbin vs Sami Zayn). Shinsuke Nakamura to make a SummerSlam announcement later on. 1.The New Day defeated The Ascension(If New Day win they get a rematch against the Usos at Summerslam) Kevin Owens cuts a promo complaining about how AJ Styles got a #1 Contender's match after losing at Battleground but is interrupted by a returning Chris Jericho who is revealed as Owens' SummerSlam challenger. The #1 Contender for Naomi's championship Charlotte with a self promotion promo. I think Naomi was supposed to interrupt her but for some reason she did not. 2.Dolph Ziggler defeated Chad Gable,catching him with a Superkick in mid-air. Shinsuke Nakamura calls out John Cena and challenges him to a dream match at Summerslam, Cena agrees. 3.Becky Lynch defeated Lana but Tamina attacked Becky post-match. New WWE Champion Randy Orton cuts promo about how he's not losing the title at SummerSlam regardless of who his opponent is. 4.AJ Styles defeated Sami Zayn with a Phenomenal Forearm,also beating Baron Corbin and Jinder Mahal. (Fatal 4-Way #1 Contender's Match) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Week 2 Raw The show starts with Roman Reigns calling out Samoa Joe and asking for another match against Joe. The main event of the show is announced as Roman Reigns vs Samoa Joe in a normal match. The segment ends as Reigns and Joe stare each other down. 1.Bray Wyatt defeated Finn Balor. Wyatt attacked Finn with a steel chair before the match to get himself a head start and got his win back from last week.Bray also attacked Finn AFTER the match. Alexa Bliss called out Sasha Banks continuing their feud 2.Matt Hardy defeated Dash Wilder,who pinned Matt in the tag match last week. After the match, Dash's tag team partner, Scott Dawson ran to the ring and attacked Matt Hardy with a kendo stick. 3.Dean Ambrose was scheduled to face Elias Samson but was attacked by Raw's tag team champions Sheamus & Cesaro. Seth Rollins came out to even the odds and help Ambrose. Elias Samson,disappointed that his match didn't take place,came out and trashed the audience in a self promotion promo. 4.Samoa Joe defeated Roman Reigns in a Backstage Brawl. Joe attacked Reigns in the back to get himself an advantage in the main event of the show. Big Cass called out Big Show and says that now that he's finished with Enzo, Show is next. Show snaps and nails Cass with the KO Punch. 5.Jason Jordan defeated Curtis Axel (with the rest of the Miztourage) 6.Roman Reigns vs Samoa Joe ended in a no-contest after Braun Strowman interfered as Reigns was about to spear Samoa Joe. Strowman powerslammed both of them and the show ended with him standing tall over 2 of his SummerSlam opponents. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Smackdown Live Shane McMahon comes out and announces the show's lineup: Big E vs Jey Uso, Naomi to confront Charlotte, Gable/Ziggler rematch, Styles/Orton confrontation,Becky vs Tamina, US title open challenge and Cena vs Corbin 1.Big E defeated Jey Uso. The Smackdown Tag Team Champion faked a handshake and got a cheap shot on Big E before the match started. Naomi called out Charlotte and these 2 prime athletes did not hold anything back in this heated verbal exchange. 2.Chad Gable defeated Dolph Ziggler with a roll-up pin after Ziggler missed the Superkick (This match took place in Gable's hometown of Minneapolis) AJ Styles called out WWE Champion Randy Orton and promised the 14 time World Champ that he'll bring the title home at Summerslam. Segment ended with a staredown. (This segment was supposed to start the show but I had to change that due to a bug not allowing me to start this promo) 3.Becky Lynch defeated Tamina Snuka but the Lass Kicker was attacked after the match once again,this time by Cris Cyborg of the UFC. Jinder Mahal called out Sami Zayn and blamed him for the result of last week's #1 Contender's match. The Modern Day Maharaja attacked Zayn and took him out with a clothesline before the official separated the two. 4.Kevin Owens defeated Tye Dillinger (US Open Challenge).Chris Jericho came out after the match and stared down Owens who held up his United States Championship. 5.John Cena defeated Baron Corbin after reversing the End of Days and hitting Corbin with the Attitude Adjustment. Nakamura came to the ring during after Cena's victory and gave big match John a taste of what to expect at SummerSlam in the form of a Kinshasa. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Week 3 Raw Kurt Angle comes out to announce Jason Jordan vs Bo Dallas, Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks and Joe vs Reigns vs Strowman ''for tonight's show. 1.Jason Jordan defeated Bo Dallas (If Jordan wins he faces an IC title shot at SummerSlam) Roman Reigns called out Braun Strowman who attacked Roman knocking him out with a clothesline This week Seth Rollins was scheduled to face Elias Samson but was attacked by Raw Tag Team champions Sheamus & Cesaro. Dean Ambrose returned the favor from last week and evened the odds using a kendo stick. Samson demanded a match and Finn Balor accepted the challenge. 2. Finn Balor defeated Elias Samson. Bray Wyatt appeared on the stage after the match and the 2 brawled until security separated them. Kurt Angle came out to make the match official for Summerslam. 3.Alexa Bliss defeated Sasha Banks with the Bliss Kiss DDT but she had a head-start as she attacked Sasha before the match. Samoa Joe called out Brock Lesnar who appeared on the ramp but refused to get any closer to Joe. 4.Jeff Hardy defeated Scott Dawson. Matt Hardy attacked Dawson and throw him into the steel steps before the match. Big Show challenged Big Cass to a match at SummerSlam and Big Cass accepted. 5.Austin Aries defeated Goldust 6.Samoa Joe pinned Roman Reigns with a Uranage,also defeating Braun Strowman who was taken out of the match following a spear. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''Smackdown Live' John Cena called out Shinsuke Nakamura and confronted him about last week's attack. Charlotte interrupted Naomi's promo 1.Jimmy Uso defeated Kofi Kingston with a big assist from Jey Uso Cris Cyborg asked for a Summerslam match against Becky Lynch Kevin Owens interrupted Chris Jericho's promo and a tag team match is announced for later on in the show. (Both Owens and Jericho have to find tag partners) 2.Chad Gable defeated Dolph Ziggler after kicking out of a superkick, then reversing one and making Ziggler tap out to the Ankle Lock. 3.Kevin Owens and Rusev defeated Chris Jericho and Tye Dillinger as Dllinger tapped to the Accolade. Jinder Mahal self-promotion 4.Sami Zayn defeated Randy Orton with a school-boy rollup with a big assist from AJ Styles _______________________________________________________________________________________ Week 4 Raw Brock Lesnar called out Samoa Joe and the 2 brawled in the ring until Raw GM Kurt Angle came out to announce one of the biggest Raw main events of all time as Samoa Joe and Braun Strowman will take on Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar in a huge tag team match. 1.Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro 2.Alexa Bliss & Nia Jax defeated Sasha Banks & Dana Brooke. Nia Jax hit the Samoan Drop on Banks, in order for Alexa Bliss to tag herself in and get the pin Jason Jordan confronted The MIz before their Summerslam IC title match 3.Seth Rollins defeated Sheamus by escaping a Brogue Kick and connecting with the Regicide Knee Strike, therefore Rollins and Ambrose will get a shot at the Raw Tag Team titles at Summerslam 4.Scott Dawson defeated Matt Hardy. Dash Wilder and Jeff Hardy were at ringside but the referee sent them both to the back Dash Wilder came out after the match to congratulate Dawson on his victory,and proceeded to question Matt's ability because he wasn't able to defeat Dawson where as Jeff was. Jeff came out and challenged the Revival to a match at SummerSlam, Wilder accepted. 5.Finn Balor defeated Bray Wyatt via DQ as Bray attacked Finn when he realized things weren't going his way. Seth Rollins came out and asked Dean Ambrose to join him in the ring so that they could make sure they were on the same page. Big Cass attacked the Big Show backstage and put hit Show through a table,giving himself a big advantage heading into SummerSlam 6.Samoa Joe and Braun Strowman defeated Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar. Lesnar started the match against Joe who worked surprisingly well as a team with Strowman. They double-teamed the beast many times and got the best of him. Roman Reigns decided to show Lesnar how it's done and tagged himself in, which only angered Lesnar who proceeded to hit his tag team partner with 3 German suplexes and an F5 at ringside. Lesnar then made his way to the backstage area and the match quickly turned into a 2 on 1 assault. The finish came about 10 minutes after that with Joe putting Reigns to sleep in the Coquina Clutch. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Smackdown Live Shinsuke Nakamura opened the show to call out John Cena in their final confrontation before the biggest party of the Summer. 1.Chad Gable defeated Mike Kanellis (with Maria Kanellis) Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon announced a huge 6-man tag match for the main event of the show where Randy Orton,Jinder Mahal and Kevin Owens will take on AJ Styles,Sami Zayn,and Chris Jericho. Sami Zayn called out Jinder Mahal and made their SummerSlam match official 2.Charlotte defeated Natalya with the Natural Selection Carmella came out after the match,telling both Charlotte and Naomi to watch their back after their SummerSlam match The Usos jumped Big E backstage potentially taking him out of the Tag Team Championship match in 6 days 3.Rusev defeated Chris Jericho. Owens attacked Y2J before the match and appeared on the ramp to mock Jericho after his loss Becky Lynch made her Smackdown Live Return to confront Cris Cyborg and sign the contract for their SummerSlam match 4.Chris Jericho,AJ Styles and Sami Zayn defeated Jinder Mahal,Randy Orton and Kevin Owens. Jericho pinned Mahal with a codebreaker after an altercation between Mahal and Orton. _______________________________________________________________________________________ NXT Takeover Brooklyn 1.Andrade Cien Almas defeated a returning Enzo Amore in an open challenge 2.Hideo Itami defeated Kassius Ohno with the GTS 3.The Authors of Pain © defeated SAnitY (NXT Tag Team Championship) 4.Aleister Black defeated Johnny Gargano 5.Asuka © defeated Ember Moon (NXT Women's Championship) 6.Bobby Roode © defeated Drew McIntyre (NXT Championship) _______________________________________________________________________________________ SummerSlam 2017 PRE-SHOW 1.The Hardy Boyz defeated The Revival as Matt Hardy pinned Scott Dawson 2.Big Cass defeated Big Show with the East River Crossing 3.Becky Lynch defeated Cris Cyborg MAIN CARD 4.The New Day defeated The Usos © (Smackdown Tag Team Championship) 5.Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss © with the Bank Statement (Raw Women's Championship) 6.Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose defeated Sheamus & Cesaro © (Raw Tag Team Championship) 7.Charlotte defeated Naomi © (Smackdown Women's Championship) 8..Kevin Owens © defeated Chris Jericho (United States Championship) 9.Finn Balor defeated Bray Wyatt with the Coup De Grace 10.Shinsuke Nakamura defeated John Cena after a second Kinshasa 11.Sami Zayn defeated Jinder Mahal 12.AJ Styles defeated Randy Orton © (WWE Championship) 12a.Baron Corbin defeated AJ Styles © (WWE Championship) (MITB Cash-In) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVS1WGfzh2M 13.The Miz © vs Jason Jordan (Intercontinental Championship) 14.Brock Lesnar © vs Samoa Joe vs Roman Reigns vs Braun Strowman (Universal Championship) WWE.COM Credits HyperBaller's and DCAllAmerican's Spreadsheet Category:Universe Mode (2K17)